The many faces of raven
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a fatal attack caused by the combination of a spell from Jinx and a defense spell gone wrong raven is left in a comatose state to which her fellow Titans must help her by entering her mind but what will happen? Raven&Starfire (friends), Raven&Robin (friends), Cyborg and Raven (friends), Beast BoyxRaven
1. Chapter 1

Raven lay unconscious on her bed moaning in pain now and again and wincing. She had been cursed by Jinx a few days ago when they went to stop The Hive from robbing a bank. R

Raven had been distracted by trying to save Beast boy from being crushed under some rubble to which Jinx had hit her with her bad luck spell when her back was turned. Usually this would have only drained her but Raven had tried to cast a spell at the same time which had mixed a bad spell and injured Raven.

"Will she be ok?" Beast boy said worriedly. He felt responsible for Raven's suffering since she had saved him thus lowering her guard.

"She'll be fine B-Boy" Cyborg said reassuringly placing his hand on the young alien's shoulder "after all she's a fighter" he said smiling which made Beast boy feel a little better.

"But how will we save her she is paler than a gordonian jappasog" Starfire said worriedly.

"We have no choice…" Robin said sighing heavily.

"NO SHE CAN'T DIE ROBIN SHE'S A TITAN!" Beast boy said angrily grabbing the clasp of his cloak.

"Geez calm down!" Robin said crossly pushing him off "I mean we will have to go INSIDE Raven's mind to find her to help her pull though" firmly.

"OOOOH" Beast boy said in realization the folded his arms crossly "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Robin face palmed himself crossly this was going to be a LONG day.

_**Later**_

"You ready for this?" Robin said firmly.

"Yes" everyone said simultaneously.

"Ok then…LET'S GO!" Robin said to which they all touched raven's mirror portal to her mind.

A bright reddish black energy surrounded them and pulled them into the mirror making raven cry out loudly in pain but they HAD to do this if they were to help her.

_**In Raven's mind**_

The group landed in a meadow with flowers and tree's next to a lake with a boardwalk. This was an area of raven's mind that seemed unfamiliar.

Robin looked around "Where are we?" he muttered then looked to beast boy and Cyborg "You guys have been here before where are we now?" he said firmly.

"Well we only saw Timid Raven in a maze then when we met Happy raven in a forest with a yellow sky, pink clouds and floating strawberries then Brave Raven was after the maze" Cyborg explained.

_**Suddenly**_

Several holes appeared in the ground around everyone but Beast boy causing them to be teleported elsewhere much to their shock and displeasure.

"GUYS HANG ON!" Beast boy cried but in seconds they disappeared to which he was left alone.

_**Later**_

Robin came to in a swamp like area filled with strange exotic looking plants and demonic looking beasts "Where am I?" he said rubbing his head crossly.

"In my world buddy!" A cheerful yet spunky voice said. A green hooded version appeared with a clever smile on her face.

"Raven?" Robin said confused and the remembered they were in Raven's mind but before he could say anything else a huge snake attacked them. Robin was about to protect her when Raven kicked it in the jaw sending it reeling then finished off with a spell "Bravery right?" Robin said quite impressed.

"Yep I brought you here to play with me since you love action!" she said placing her hand on her hip and flashing him the peace sign.

"This might be fun" Robin chuckled to himself. Raven loved having a good workout and fighting enemies but also relaxing but he felt that he didn't get enough of this because most of his team members were busy doing their own thing or just being lazy couch potatoes which was a pain in the butt half the time.


	2. C2: Playmate for Starfire

Starfire came too weakly. She looked around curiously she was in a strange yet beautiful landscape that made her feel tingly inside.

The sky was yellow with pink clouds and there were floating strawberries everywhere. They were in a field with pinkish-yellow grass, green tree's and pink rocks.

"Hi Starfire!" A cheery voice said from behind her.

Starfire sat up and turned to see raven standing in front of her but wearing a pink cloak and smiling.

"Friend Raven it is you!" Starfire said happily. She then peered up at raven's cloak "Um friend Raven why are you wearing pink?" she said curiously.

Raven giggled "Because it's my favourite colour" she said smiling at her.

"I see how nice it is my second favourite of the likeable colours" Starfire said smiling.

"Can I play with your hair?" She said clutching her hands together.

"Of course you may" Starfire said happily.

"Yay!" Raven said and used her magic to create a brush and then set to work on Starfire's hair.

Starfire liked this version of Raven she was friendlier, playful and polite. She wanted her to be like this more often instead of gloomy and mean.

"All done" Raven said to which Starfire's hair was now in a ponytail tied with a purple band.

"It is wonderful" Starfire said spinning around happily then fell into the grass.

"You wanna play tag?" Raven said smiling.

"Oh yes I would love to play the tag game very much!" Starfire said clapping her hands.

"Ok your it!" Raven said happily running off.

"Hooray this is such a joyous game!" Starfire cried chasing after raven playfully.

"Try and catch me star!" Raven giggled playfully.

"I shall catch you soon friend Raven" Starfire cried happily.

The pair chased each other through the field until they could not run any more. They collapsed on the grass giggling loudly and smiling joyfully.

"Friend Raven you are so good at this game why do you not join us like this more often?" Starfire asked whilst she caught her breath.

"Because I often feel too shy or I prefer watching" Raven explained smiling.

"I see then does that mean you have a crush on someone too" Starfire asked curiously.

"Sure I do!" Raven said smiling happily.

"Ooo I am most of the excited feeling please tell me what he is like!" Starfire asked happily her green eyes huge.

Raven giggled "Well he's annoying but at times really sweet" she explained.

"Tell me more!" Starfire begged.

"He's strong but a show off or often a narcissist but doesn't know it" Raven said smiling.

"He must be dreamy I cannot think of who he is" Starfire said happily lying on her tummy and gazing at Raven in awe.

"He's a pig and often a thoughtless fool but is VERY funny" Raven said smiling.

"By the moons of Tamaran he sounds wonderful but I cannot think of who he might be!" Starfire cried.

"It's ok Starfire it can be our little _secret_" Raven said placing a finger to her lips.

Starfire nodded excitedly she had never had a secret to share before with a friend it felt very fun and joyous. She had no idea such a side of Raven excited and she liked her a lot if only she could act like this outside of her mind.


	3. C3: Hidden emotions

Beast boy came to wearily "Where..where am I?" he said sitting up and rubbing his head. He had hit a rock upon landing then everything had blacked out.

He found himself next to a lake upon some grass. There was a tree with a wooden swing attached to it. A bride going over the lake and a boardwalk going just a short distance through it.

"It's...It's beautiful" Beast Boy said his eyes widening with shock. He was so used to seeing Raven gloomy and short tempered that he didn't think such a place existed.

"Glad you think so" a gentle voice said from behind him. He turned to see Raven standing behind him wearing a purple robe.

"Raven!" Beast boy cried in shock. She was so good at sneaking up on people that it was hard not to have a heart attack when she did.

Raven smiled warmly at him "Care to take a walk?" she said fondly.

"Sure...ok" Beast boy said getting to his feet and following her.

They stopped at the tree and Raven stood by the swing "Care for a ride?" she said smiling at him.

Beast boy hesitated but since he loved to have fun he couldn't resist. He leapt onto the wooden seat and raven used her magic to push him back and forth.

"You enjoying yourself?" Raven said happily.

"Sure am" Beast boy said laughing with glee. He wanted to pull her on too but as he tried to reach out for her he slid off the swing and landed on Raven.

"Geez you klutz" raven teased pinching his nose. As she sat up her hood fell down revealing her pretty face.

Beast boy blushed as he gazed at her lovely face. He was enjoying her open attitude to his playful goofiness. Usually she would snap at him or even scold him for being so annoying.

"Come with me I wanna show you something!" Raven said smiling at him and leading him towards the lake.

Beast boy followed as she lead him along. His cheeks began to turn red as he thought about how fun this was and that Raven was being so sweet to him.

As she reached the lake she closed her eyes and began chanting under her breath. Suddenly water lilies began to blossom upon the water's surface.

"Raven that's amazing" Beast boy said kneeling down to admire them.

Raven smiled at his compliment "Your pretty amazing too Beastie" she said using a cute nickname.

Beast boy blinked "Did..did you just call me beastie?" he said touched by this. Usually if someone said that he would get upset but when called him by it he felt embarrassed.

Raven nodded "That's what you do when you like someone right?" she said blushing a little herself.

Beast boy got up and stared at her "You...You LIKE me?!"he said stunned.

Raven smiled "For a long time now" she said taking his hands.

Beast boy was confused "Really but why didn't you SAY anything?" he said curiously.

Raven smiled "Crushes are meant to be secret aren't they" she teased. Raven then leaned forward and kissed him sweetly taking him by surprise.

**_Beast boy inner monologue_**

_"She's kissing me! OMG this is the BEST day of my entire life!"_

_"Go beast boy...go beast boy!"_

**_now_**

Raven pulled away smiling at him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly "You believe me now?" she teased.

Beast boy went quiet and collapsed his eyes like hearts muttering "Kiss...Raven...OMG!" to himself.

Raven giggled to herself "He's so naïve and young...but he's cute too". She knelt beside him and gazed upon his face as he lay and pinched his nose playfully.


	4. C4: Never meant to hurt you

**Sorry for the late update**

**I've been getting so many requests that I haven't been able to keep up; ****I have so many stories to write I've not been able to do the all. **

**BTW this is NOT a romance chapter and supposed to be a deeply serious friend chapter. I know it looks like a romance but its NOT so I am sorry to confuse you. **

**I** **hope you like the new chapter and please review**

* * *

Cyborg came to weakly. The last thing he could remember was being sucked into Raven's mirror and being separated from the others. He sat up wearily his head aching like crazy.

"Damn" he moaned crossly rubbing his sore head. Considering the fall he had just had and the impact of his head upon the ground; this headache was going to last for a while and he had no painkillers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt" Raven said timidly. Her indigo eyes were large and filled with worry and sadness; she was fiddling with her fingers anxiously while watching him.

Cyborg turned to see Raven standing behind him. She was wearing a grey cape and looked rather upset. He sighed heavily "Timid raven right?" he said crossly.

She nodded quietly "Yes" she said nervously. While she was one of the easier emoticlones to deal with she was also one of the hardest to handle due to her unpredictability of how she dealt with their moods.

"Do you know the way out? I need to find my friends so we can wake you up" Cyborg explained calmly. As much as he found some of her emoticlones fun and a great to hang out with he was more concerned about finding his teammates.

"Follow me" Raven said quietly. Her head was bowed low and she seemed very depressed. As she led him along the path she kept sighing heavily while her head was bowed low.

Cyborg followed her quietly but was concerned about her mood "What's on your mind Rae?" he asked kindly. He knew this clone was always depressed but now she seemed emotionally numb.

"I just feel bad for sucking you into my mind. I'm always causing problems for you guys" Raven explained sadly. She had a look of guilt and sadness expressed upon her face along with some hidden tears.

Cyborg sighed heavily "Raven I aint mad at you. You don't have to worry about me yelling at you or not telling you the truth. We're all REALLY worried about you and want to help you" he explained firmly in a kind tone.

Raven stopped walking and stood still "You promise?" she asked quietly.

Cyborg smiled. It seemed she was finally beginning to understand that all her friends wanted to do was help her get back to reality.

"I promise Rae. We know it's not your fault it was after Jinx used her magic on you and cursed you" Cyborg explained kindly.

"I'M SO GLAD!" Raven cried tearfully and flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

Cyborg was taken aback for a minute. The usual Raven he was used to was never clingy; she was more distant, short tempered and a loner. This show of affection was new to him especially from her.

"If you were mad at me I don't know what I would do! You guys are the only friends I've ever had!" Raven sobbed tearfully clinging to Cyborg.

Cyborg then realized that this emoti-clone was simply expressing one of the many forms of her personality Raven kept hidden...her sadness. Timidity was not just afraid but also her sadness that she kept bottled up.

He gently reached out and wrapped his arms around Raven and hugged her gently "Ssh Raven it's ok now" Cyborg said kindly.

Raven looked up at him tearfully. She looked very nervous and afraid; she was so weak and unstable in this form. It was like if he squeezed her hard enough she would crumble to pieces.

Cyborg blushed slightly. He was used to a more temperamental and distant side of Raven. This more emotional and timid side was kinda cute and fragile which was VERY unlike her.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked innocently wiping her eyes gently. She had never seen him blush before and was kind of confused as to why; She was just seeking some comfort to help her get over her guilt.

"Um...let's get outta here" Cyborg blurted suddenly. He began walking ahead very quickly to distract himself. He couldn't understand why he would suddenly find his teammate attractive when he had never been interested in her before.

Raven blinked innocently and began following him without speaking a word. She was somewhat confused by his attitude but was grateful to have his company.

**_Later_**

Raven and Cyborg reached the edge of the maze. The stone walls parted to reveal a doorway which led to the other parts of Raven's mind.

"Thanks Rae I owe you one" Cyborg said gratefully.

Timid Raven nodded shyly and was holding her hands together in front of her. Here head was bowed low and she was looking at the floor.

Cyborg smiled "I know your shy raven but if you don't speak your mind nobody can understand how you feel he said kindly.

Raven nodded "I know...its just I'm never sure how to say it" she said nervously.

Cyborg sighed heavily "We never know what effect our words will have on others Raven. But if we don't speak our mind they never will" he said kindly.

Raven's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. How was it that Cyborg was so wise despite the fact he acted like a big kid so often?

"Well I'll see you around timid Rae" Cyborg teased playfully and ran off into the distance. He was determined to find his fellow titans and awaken Raven.

Raven watched him leave quietly and the wind gently blew her cape. Her eyes were gentle and thoughtful "Cyborg" she said quietly.


End file.
